1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to adjustable fit footwear. More particularly, this invention pertains to such footwear which has particularly suitable application for use as post-operative footwear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mass produced footwear is designed to be worn on feet of normal size and shape. For many individuals, such footwear either cannot be worn or, if worn, is extremely uncomfortable. For example, during post-operative recovery from foot surgery, a patient's foot may be extremely swollen or bandaged to such an extent that most available footwear cannot be worn comfortably. Slippers available for post-operative use commonly have an open toe portion which provides no protection or comfort from the effects of cold weather, rain and the like. The exposed area also presents possibilities for infection. Also, people with chronic edema or swelling from day-to-day require footware to accommodate the swelling. Also, deformities such as hammer-toe and the like require custom made footwear which is very expensive. Even when custom made footwear is available, it is not wholly satisfactory.
In the case of post-operative foot surgery, the amount of bandages may vary from time-to-time requiring adjustable footware.
Some standard footwear may provide additional width by loosening of ties, for example. However, this does not provide extra width or depth in the lower area of the foot where swelling and tenderness are often present either from swelling or from deformities of the feet or toes. Even larger sizes or larger widths of standard footwear do not fulfill the special needs of these people. Consequently, such people suffer from lack of wearable footwear and are often seen in tight and constricting shoes for want of acceptable and proper fitting footwear. Many such people are prevented from going outdoors or from moving about in pursuit of normal work at home because of the lack of properly fitted footwear.
It is an object of the present invention to provide footwear which is adjustable to permit variable widths and allow the wearer to adjust the footwear to accommodate extra widths as needed. Also, it is an object of the present invention to provide adjustable footwear which permits depth in the toe portion to accommodate a variety of problems in the toes or forepart of the foot.